the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
List of parodies and spoofs in The Bully
This is a list of parodies and spoofs of stuff in The Bully that exist in real life. Characters *Horrid Henty, Horry Henry - Horrid Henry *Hyperman - Superman *Jamie Pond - James Bond *Simcard - Simca Companies *Beats by Dr Devil - Beats by Dr. Dre *BlockBanger Movie Rentals - Blockbuster *Caffè Zero - Caffè Nero *Chintendo - Nintendo *Con Army - Konami *Crapcon - Capcom *Dismay - Disney *EYEKEA - IKEA *Fartleys - Hartleys *Fatlus - Atlus *Fat Mart - Wal-Mart *GameGo - Gamestop *Gargle - Google *Hassle - Apple *Headbook - Facebook *Henrygo! - Haribo *HFC - KFC *Hyperwet - Superdry *Instant-Gammon - Instagram *Macrohard - Microsoft *MacRonalds - McDonalds *Moonbucks - Starbucks *MyCube - YouTube *Mypace - Myspace *Nile - Amazon *Onsted - Ofsted *Runners - Walkers *Saga - Sega *Samantha Singer - Samsung *Squiggles Fatlow - Swizzels Matlow *Stinkstagram - Instagram *Tatter - Twitter *Tescow - Tesco *Tiddlywinks Pizza - Domino's Pizza *Toyoats - Toyota *Trickstar - Pixar *Whoopee! - Yahoo! *Worst Buy - Best Buy Films * Down - Up *A Shade of Life, Over 9000 Shades of Blue - 50 Shades of Grey *Evil Grandpa - Bad Grandpa *Fat Hero 9 - Big Hero 6 *King Pooey - Kung Fury *Mobility Scooter Cop - Mall Cop *Outside In - Inside Out *The Thirst Games: Rattlesnake Part 1 - The Hunger Games: Mockingjay Part 1 *Uranus Descending - Jupiter Ascending TV shows *Angry Video Game Critic - Angry Video Game Nerd *Antiques Rogueshow - Antiques Roadshow *Fancy Hippos - Happy Hippos *Gross Class 1000 - Gross Class Zero *Magical Girl Muni-Chan - Magical Witch Punie-chan *Pepper Trick - Peppa Pig *Sintama - Gintama *The Only Way is County Genesiscide - The Only Way is Essex *The Puppets - The Muppets *Two Pieces - One Piece *Water Gear - Air Gear *The Z Factor - The X Factor *Zapper Rapper - Rapper Zapper Food and drink *Coco-Coal - Coca-Cola *Decuple Lollies - Double Lollies *Farty Pops - Fruity Pops *Harriet-Boes - Haribo *Irn Poo - Irn Bru *Mountain Spew - Mountain Dew *Not-so-Fun Gums - Fun Gums *Revivifiers - Refreshers *Weakarrow - Strongbow Music *Black Night - Green Day *Colham Style - Gangnam Style *Complex Minds - Simple Minds *Craftwork - Kraftwerk *DJ Splosh - DJ Splash *DKR88 - AKB48 *Fish Mode - Depeche Mode *Gamia 2008 (Euphoria Equals DJ track) - Greece 2000 *Monday - Friday *Pedian Idiot - American Idiot *Princess - Prince *Rebecca Whack - Rebecca Black *Rude Storm - Darude - Sandstorm *Slimgirl Fat - Fatboy Slim *The Binbag Crew - The Blackout Crew *The Black Eyed Thieves - The Black Eyed Peas *Tremendous Tantrum - Tinie Tempah *We Built This Hamlet - We Built This City *will.i.steal - will.i.am People *Evan Moss - 2005EvimothCity *Lewis Washer - Louis Walsh *Morten More - Martin Gore *Simon Cowbell - Simon Cowell Settlements *Al-Arabia - Al-Arabiya *Anjuna-on-Beats - Anjunabeats *Balmiln - Gaelic equivalent of Milton *Bertwick - Beefy Bert *Brianville - Brainy Brian *Cherylnobyl - Chernobyl *Chinavillage - Chinatown *Dumb Bart Town - Dumbarton *Dundundun, Funton - London *Grahamstead - Greedy Graham *Islamagood - Islamabad *Kanuhiro - Katsuhiro *Kinlochpoop, Kinlochwick - Any settlement in Scotland beginning with "Kinloch-" *Markipli Village - Markiplier *MikuMiku Village - Hatsune Miku *Mini Italy - Little Italy *Moetown - Moe (Japanese slang term) *Morepets - Morpeth *Nobraintree - Braintree *Northend-on-Sea - Southend-on-Sea *Parisia - Paris *Pewdstersund - Östersund, PewDiePie *Pikachu Town - Pokémon *Pooshanbe - Dushanbe *Slowbronze - Quiksilver *Supernice - Nice *Taicha - Tai-chi *The Qaeda - Al-Qaeda *Town Jong-un - Kim Jong-un *Verynice - Venice Shops *Bet 666 Betting Shop - Bet 365 *Broke Lads - Ladbrokes Video Games *A Girl and her Rock - A Boy and his Blob *Boy's Garden - Girl's Garden *Continent of Warpoop: Mists of Pandafarts - World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria *Donkey Poop - Donkey Kong *Eat! Fart! FIGHT! - Eat! Fat! FIGHT! *ekal.io - agar.io *Fantasy World - Fantasy Zone *Father - Mother *Father 2 - Mother 2 (Japanese version of Earthbound) *Father 3 - Mother 3 *Fatoon - Splatoon *Funton HMA - Daytona USA *Hero Combat - Halo: Combat Evolved *The Hybrid Back - The Hybrid Front *Jet Set Audio - Jet Set Radio *Jet Set Audio Past - Jet Set Radio Future *Jig Jig Evolution Teeny Bopper Mix - Dance Dance Revolution *Kingdom Farts - Kingdom Hearts *Kong Poop 97 - Hong Kong 97 *LifeFrowns - Deathsmiles *The Legend of Fartypants: Wind Maker - The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker *Psycho Bus - Crazy Bus *Real Fighter - Virtua Fighter *Real Racing - Virtua Racing *Saga Relay - Sega Rally *Ultrasonic Eraser - Sonic Eraser *Volcanusbound - Earthbound *Seven Days at Fraud's - Five Nights at Freddy's Miscellaneous *Alphamin - Betamax *Blabsport - Talksport *Chintendo Amusement Machine - Nintendo Entertainment System *Chuck E Grilled Cheeses - Chuck E Cheese *Eyemessage - iMessage *Eyepad - iPad *Eyephone - iPhone *Eyepod - iPod *Eyetunes - iTunes *Fitmail - Hotmail *Formula None - Formula One *Freezeport Nobraintree - Freeport Braintree *GameSphere - Gamecube *Hyper Soaker - Super Soaker *Macrohard Doors - Microsoft Windows *Macrohard Doors You - Microsoft Windows ME *Macrohard Doors 3000 - Microsoft Windows 2000 *Macrohard Doors Ex-Pee - Microsoft Windows XP *Macrohard Doors XPoo - Microsoft Windows XP *Macrohard Inlook - Microsoft Outlook *Over 9000 Flags Theme Park - Six Flags *PlayTerminal - PlayStation *PlayTerminal 2 - PlayStation 2 *PlayTerminal 3 - PlayStation 3 *PlayTerminal 4 - PlayStation 4 *PTOne - PSOne *PlayTerminal X - PlayStation X *PlayTerminal Portable - PlayStation Portable *PlayTerminal Vita - PlayTerminal Vita *Purple Pages - Yellow Pages *Rollerland - Rollerworld *Rotten Potatoes - Rotten Tomatoes *Saga Minidrive - Sega Mega Drive *Saga Nightmarecast - Sega Dreamcast *SickROMs.com - CoolROM.com *Tooter's Hot Girl Café - Hooters *Upping Street - Downing Street *Wee - Wii *Wee You - Wii U Category:Miscellaneous Category:Lists Category:Incomplete Category:The Bully